First
by punkfarie
Summary: Companion to Jasper's Girl. Edward POV. "Look, Bella." He kept his eyes on his lap as he spoke. "Six years ago, when you were first moving into that tiny studio apartment above the Laundromat, I saw you first."
1. Chapter 1

_**i don't own anything**_

* * *

"Dude, is this yours?" Jasper held up a pink thong with a black polka-dot bow on the back. "Are you sure it's your size? It seems small to me." He held it up to his crotch, measuring it.

I grabbed it out of his hands. "I got it out of _your _underwear drawer." I slingshot it towards his head and he barely dodged it. The lady across from us folding children's clothes gave us a dirty look.

"Was that Irina's?" he asked with his nose crinkled slightly in disgust. My lack of response gave him his answer. "Ew. You actually like sticking your dick in that?" Irina had quite the rep in our small town. Of course, in our town, if you slept with more than two guys in your whole lifetime, you were a whore.

"It wasn't that bad. She keeps leaving things around my room." I picked up the offending thong and tossed it in the trash. I knew the trick. She keeps leaving things around my place so she has an excuse to show up randomly and get me along but she definitely was not girlfriend material. She didn't know how to stay faithful and once she got bored with me, she'd simply move on to the next guy. "It's just a casual thing."

"That's not what she told Alice the other day." He was separating his clothing by colors, while I dumped all mine in together. "She is spreading it around that you guys are a thing."

"Yea, I figured she would. She did that to Mike, and I think Eric, too." I shrugged it off. Let her spread rumors. She would be done with me soon and then another guy would fall victim to her tricks.

"Shit. I forgot my soap in the car. Be back in a sec." Jasper and his extra sensitive laundry soap. I rolled my eyes as he jogged out the door. I fed my quarters to the machine and hopped on top of it. The woman with the kids clothes glared at me.

"You came here often?" I asked, giving her my most dazzling smile. She scoffed and quickly tossed her clothes in the basket and made for the door. I was laughing my ass off when I saw a cardboard box skidding along the sidewalk. I was confused for a moment until I realized the For Rent sign that had been posted in the laundromat window was gone.

Mystery solved, I was about to pull out my DS when I saw what was trailing behind the box. It was a girl. Not just any girl but a beautiful one. A beautiful girl that was definitely not from Forks, I would have remembered a girl like that. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail with tendrils escaping everywhere. She was wearing a wifebeater and torn cutoffs that were dangerously short, showing off her legs. And damn, did that girl have some serious legs.

She kicked the box again, toward the door that led upstairs and out of my eyesight. A part of me realized I should have offered my muscley-man assistance but the brief glimpse of her left me a little stupid.

In perfect timing as usual, Jasper reappeared as the mystery girl disappeared. "Got the soap."  
He waved it in the air.

"Hey, did you see that girl?" I peeked around his head to see if she had come back outside.

"What girl?" He turned around to follow my gaze.

"There was a girl outside. A hot girl."

"Haven't you been through all the hot girls in Forks already?" He joked, still looking out the window for the mysterious hot girl.

"I think she's moving in upstairs. She was kicking a box toward the door."

"And you didn't offer to help her?" Jasper the Gallant shot me an evil look. He was forever helping damsels in distress, and it wasn't always to get into their pants. He was genuinely nice.

"I got distracted."

"By what, the erection in your pants?"

"Well actually…" Jasper cut me off by punching me on the arm.

"Is that her?" He gestured toward the mystery hottie as she walked passed the window again. I nodded. "Damn." We watched her walk away, both of us shamelessly checking out her ass. We waited several minutes but she didn't show again. Thinking she wasn't going to come back, we returned to our laundry.

"If she comes back, you should go talk to her." That was Jasper's way of feeling out the situation. He was wondering if I was going to go for it, or if I was okay with him going after her.

"Yea, maybe." I shrugged. For all my confidence and charm, certain girls made nervous. The girls who knew they were sexy or were plain easy, I was fine with. I didn't sleep around exactly and I wasn't a douche. I called when I said I would call, I didn't cheat, etc. But girls who didn't fall for my quips and made me work for their affections, they made me uneasy. I always felt like I would fall short of their expectations, and that irritated my perfectionist sensibilities. Or maybe it was because if my mom and my sisters ever found out about me breaking a girls' heart, they would rip me to shreds, so I never dated girls seriously enough to hurt.

The mystery girl definitely seemed like one of those girls. Granted, I only saw her from a distance for a brief amount of time, but let's just say the beat-up shoes with the duct tape on them and messy hair didn't exactly give off the "I'm sexy and I know it" vibe.

Jazz and I kept glancing toward the window in hopes that she would return. After about forty-five minutes, we gave up all hope of seeing her again.

"I'm gonna go to the corner store and get some food. Want anything?" I asked as I fed the dyer my quarters.

"Yea, get me some Doritos?"

"K'." I punched him on the shoulder as I walked past for revenge for his earlier attack. There was no sign of the girl outside either, further dashing my hopes of actually speaking to her. The trip to the store should have been quick but, Paul, the guy behind the counter, had computer questions. I, being the resident computer nerd/genius of Forks, was always being accosted with tech questions. One of the downfalls of small town life, I suppose, people felt as if they could bother you at anytime.

After a rather lengthy description of how to fix his issue, which was surely going to end up with him calling me because he fucked it up; I made my way back to the laundromat only to discover Jazz and the hottie talking on the sidewalk.

"Here's your Doritos." I tossed him the bag, trying to keep my tone level. He was standing very close to her.

"Thanks, man. This is Isabella. Isabella this is Edward." He placed his hand on the small of her back as he introduced us. I tried not to twitch.

"Hi, nice to meet you. You can call me Bella." She added shyly as she stuck out her hand. We shook hands and I was a little surprised at how nice her hand felt in mine.

"She just moved here from Seattle," Jasper explained.

"What brings you to this dinky little town?" I snorted. Most people moved from here to Seattle.

"Well, it was the only place that offered me a job. I'm going to be working at the high school, teaching art. It's only part-time for now, but the principal said I should get full time soon if I stick it out." Jasper and I both laughed.

"That's because the current art teacher, Ms. Goff, is half-looney but she refuses to retire early. She's chased away a dozen part time art teachers." The worried look on her face made me instantly regret opening my big fat mouth.

"You'll be all right." Jasper reassured her, as he cast me a "what the fuck are you doing" look. "Ms. Goff only has a few years left before they can force her to retire. Plus, I teach there, too, so I can help you out. I won't let her chase you away." Her doe-eyed attentions were back on Jasper the Gallant. Fuck, how does he do that?

"Thanks." She smiled brightly at him. And there went my chance. I felt some irritation with my best bud, but then again I didn't exactly claim rights to hit on her. It wouldn't be the first time he got the sweet girl because I wussed out.

"Do you need any help moving in?" He asked, and I mentally kicked myself for not offering help first.

"Um, sure. If you don't mind." She nervously chewed on her lip as she glanced from Jasper to me.

"Oh yea, we'd be happy to help." I jumped to respond before Jasper could. She smiled at me this time, big and bright and I swear I fell a little bit in love with her.

"Great. Thanks! I'm parked just over here." She started toward her car and Jasper and I fell behind.

"This all right, man?" Jazz whispered as we trailed her.

"Yeah. I should have talked to her when I got the chance," I muttered. Jasper sensed my unease and threw an arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, maybe after we spend some time together, she'll discover she likes you more. I'll step away if she does."

"Let's hope. I mean, I am better looking than you."

"In your dreams, man." He gave me a noogie and raced off toward Bella. I quickly took off after him, not willing to give up my shot at Bella.

* * *

_**several people asked me for some Edward POV for Jasper's Girl, so i decided what the hell?**_

_**i will possibly add more chapters if i get the free time but it won't be a full story like Jasper's Girl, more like bits and pieces.**_

_**thank you to larin20 for being an awesome beta.**_

_**and thanks to everyone that reads Jasper's Girl! =D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**i own the bluray diamond edition of Cinderella. i'm pretty excited about that. **

* * *

"You have ice cream on your nose." Jasper leaned forward and licked the tip of Bella's nose. She giggled. I wanted to vomit.

My date looked at me expectantly. I had the feeling she was going to dip her nose in her ice cream so I could be disgustingly cute and lick it. No freaking way was I putting my tongue near anyone's nose.

"Do you need a napkin?" I passed her napkin from the dispenser on the table. She didn't look pleased. I went back to my mint chocolate chip deliciousness and tried to ignore the fact that Jasper and Bella were paying more attention to each other than the ice cream dripping down their cones.

One year since we met Bella at the Laundromat. One year of her dating Jasper and showing absolutely no interest in me. I was surprised at how strongly I felt for her. Jasper and I were a lot alike; Bella wasn't the first girl that we'd both been into, but usually it wasn't difficult for me to step off if the girl showed more interest in Jasper. Bella was different though.

To most, she looked like the average girl next door; brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, short. But when you got up close and actually looked at her, you noticed the small things. The reddish tint in her hair when the sunlight it hit. The freckles around her nose. The moles on her neck that looked like a constellation of stars. The slightly crooked top canine tooth that she tried to hide around strangers. The silvery scar on her chin that she got from falling off her bike when she was eight.

I was staring at her again. I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed them. When I opened them again, Jasper was watching me. "You all right, man?" he asked.

"Yeah. Brain freeze." I explained lamely. Jasper wasn't stupid, he knew how I felt about Bella. My sisters knew too, they figured it out after only about five minutes of spending time with us. Apparently, I was total shit at hiding it. They all said Bella didn't know, so either she was utterly oblivious or she was as in love with Jasper as I was with her.

The good thing was Jasper and I were family. With our birthdays only a month apart, we grew up together, best friends forever or however that saying went. A girl could never come between us; he knew he could trust me. I may love his girl but I loved him more, as unmanly as that was to admit.

My date, Leah something, was sitting quietly, looking a bit disgruntled. I couldn't blame her, Bella felt it was her duty to find me a woman and was constantly setting me up on random blind dates. The first few dates went okay; there were a couple girls that would have probably worked out, had I not been distracted by my feelings for Bella. Jazz couldn't seem to convince her to stop though.

"Bathroom. Be right back." Jasper kissed Bella's cheek and left me alone with her and my angry date.

"How's your ice cream, Leah?" Bella asked. She didn't like uncomfortable silences. I had noticed during these dates that she would do all the talking if I was slacking. Which was often.

"Fine." Leah's tone was clipped. Yup, she was pissed. Could I really blame her, though? She probably got roped into this date by Bells expecting some charming, funny, smart man or however Bella spun it and instead she got me. An unkempt computer nerd in love with his best friend's girl.

Bella appeared flustered. Could she really not grasp why all these dates went so horribly? She turned her head to watch out for Jasper and some of her hair went into her melting cone. I reached over and gently plucked the hair of out the ice cream, wiping it off as I tucked the strays behind her ear. My fingers lingered longer than they should have, I knew it. Leah knew it too, because she uttered an "_oh fuck this"_ and left abruptly.

Bella whipped her head around either at the noise of Leah's chair slamming against the table or at the feeling of her hair being touched and noticed my hand was still in the air. "What the fuck?"

"Uh…your hair." I stumbled, "Your hair was in your ice cream. I got it out." I felt like a toddler expecting a prize for doing something good. _"Look mommy! I fed myself like a big boy!"_

"Oh. Thanks. What happened to Leah?"

"She left. I don't think she was having a good time." Bella looked crestfallen at the thought of another date ending badly. "She wasn't really my type, anyways. It's not a big deal." I shrugged.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you actually like women, Eddie." She joked.

"Oh trust me, I do. Just not the ones _you_ think I like."

"What do you like, Cullen? Blonde with big boobs? Redheads? Or do you have some kind of Freudian complex where you only date girls that look like your mom? Because I don't think I can be a part of that." Bella stuck out her tongue, feigning disgust and I laughed.

"No. I don't want to date girls that look like my mom, or blondes with big boobs because that would be like dating my sister. What about redheads with big boobs? Have you found any of those?" She smacked me on the arm and called me a perv. I grabbed her hand and held on to it. She didn't pull away or seem surprised. I guess I touched her a lot more than I thought I did, she was so comfortable with me holding her hand. "How about you stop setting me up on blind dates."

"Aw. I just want you to be as happy as me and Jasper." She pouted a bit. Damn. I wondered if Jasper ever sucked on that bottom lip and what she tasted like. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

"I know, but I'm not really interested in dating right now." Which was almost the truth. I wasn't particularly interested in dating anyone other than Bella, but since I couldn't do that, why put another girl through my bullshit?

"You should listen to the man, Bella." Jasper suddenly appeared and I dropped Bella's hand, feeling guilty. "I see another date has split. That's like what, the third one? Clearly, he's not into this."

"Ugh whatever. No more blind dates." She grumbled. "Well since we are down to a trio now, I say we go back to my place for horror movies and junk food?"

We all agreed and left for B's apartment. Bella walked between us, her arms linked with ours. It was nice, just the three of us, and it would have to be enough for now.

* * *

**sooo. bits and pieces.**

**Eddie hasn't figured out how to deal with his feelings yet. **

**Jasper's Girl chapter nine to come soon!**

**thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!**

**thanks to larin20 for beta! **


	3. Chapter 3

**i own nothing!**

* * *

I felt like I was having a panic attack. They were moving in together.

Moving. In. _Together._

I should have seen this coming. When Jasper's grandpa on this mom's side died, and Jasper inherited the family home, I should have known they were going to want to play house.

And I should have known when Jazz showed up unannounced this morning with coffee and my favorite donuts that he had something heavy to tell me.

Now I was sitting in a daze on my couch because this pretty much meant any shot I had with Bella was gone. Granted, I knew she loved Jazz and the likelihood of them breaking up was slim, but there was one tiny part of me that believed I still had my chance, I just had to wait.

I wanted to be happy for them, I really did. They both deserved happiness and they were great for each other. That knowledge didn't stop my heart from breaking a little.

My phone ran three times within minutes of Jasper giving me the news which meant my sisters knew and possibly my mom. News traveled lightning fast in our tiny circle. I didn't feel like being subjected to "are you okay?" or "this was going to happen eventually" so I ignored all my calls.

"Mmm, donuts." A voice said from behind me. I looked up, surprised; having completely forgot that Irina spent the night. She curled up next to me on the couch and stole a double chocolate donut from the box.

I was an asshole. While sitting here on my couch, feeling sorry for myself that I couldn't have Bella, my pseudo-girlfriend was in the next room sleeping in my bed. I leaned my head back on the couch and watched her nibble on the donut.

Irina was pretty in a traditional sense: tall, blonde, blue-eyed, and tan. A contrast to Bella's darkness and paleness. Irina liked to play head games, she liked to sleep around, and she had the personality of a wild animal backed into a corner. She was generally sweet to me, I wasn't sure why I was so different from all the other guys she dated but I was. Maybe because I constantly called her on her bullshit. Even though we kept things casual, it still wasn't right for me to be pouting over another girl.

"So, Jasper stopped by?" she asked me without meeting my eyes.

"Yes."

"Him and Bella are moving in together?" She was concentrating hard on that fucking donut.

"Yes, they are. In a few weeks." I braced myself for whatever might be coming.

"And he felt that news required a sugar coma?" I sighed and tugged on my spacer. I never hid anything from Irina. She knew I was hung up on Bella but since we agreed to keep things in the non-serious category she never said anything. Irina had a terrible habit of not staying faithful in relationships, so there was no room for her to judge me.

"He just wanted soften to blow, I guess." She still wouldn't make eye contact with me. I had a bad feeling about the direction this conversation was taking.

"Are you finally going to realize you don't have a shot in hell with her?" Her tone was sharp.

"Hey now." I sat up. "That's a bit unnecessary."

"They've been together _two years. _What did you think was going to happen?" She pushed herself up off the couch. "God, Edward you are so stupid. Chasing after some girl that doesn't even want you!" Irina threw her hands up in frustration.

"I am not 'chasing' after her." I rubbed my hands over my face and through my hair. "Look, I can't fucking help how I feel. If I could stop loving her right now and go find some girl to live happily ever after with and have tons of babies with I would, okay?"

"Do you ever think that maybe, just maybe, that girl is already in your life but you are too fucking blinded by Ms. Perfect to see it?" She crossed her arms and glared down at me.

"Goddamnit," I muttered to myself. With a deep breath, my eyes met hers. "Irina, I have told you from the very beginning exactly how I feel. I've never kept anything from you."

"You've never even tried to have a serious relationship with anyone since Bella moved here."

"Because I know how I feel! It would be unfair to make a commitment to a girl if my heart isn't totally into it."

"You don't even try!" I saw a crack in her icy personality. The beginning of a broken heart. This was exactly what I didn't want. I stood up and met her face to face, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"I really like you. I care about you. I think we have a great time together but I told you, when we started dating again, I didn't want things to be serious. You could date other people, I could date other people. "

"You are as oblivious as Bella." Her lip curled with disdain on B's name. That's when I realized we were in similar situations.

"I guess I am. I'm sorry." I felt helpless. I honestly did not want to hurt Irina but no matter which way this went, that was exactly what was going to happen. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She laughed in disbelief. "You're fucking dumping me for a girl you can't even have?"

"No, I'm ending our relationship because I can't give you what you want and I'm going to end up hurting you." I felt sick to my stomach. The look on her face made me feel like the biggest asshole on earth.

"You're a dick," she yelled before she walked away to collect her things.

"Yeah, I am a dick," I whispered to myself. I collapsed on the couch and rested my head on the back, closing my eyes. Irina gathered her things in record time and slammed my door as she left.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed like that, hating myself. Sometime after she left my door reopened and someone took a seat next to me on the couch.

"So, how's it goin'?" I opened one eye and turned to see my little sister sitting with her legs tucked under her, waiting patiently for my response.

"Wonderfully." I closed my eye again.

"I guess you've heard the news."

"Yes."

"And Irina is already spreading it around that you dumped her." Alice sounded bored.

"That didn't take long." She had probably told every passerby from my door to her car.

"Nope. Mind telling me what happened?"

"You mean you don't already know? Alice, you're slipping." I halfheartedly teased my Ms. Know-It-All sister.

"Oh, I know. I was just curious to hear your version."

"I don't want to talk about it right now." She rested her head on my shoulder. Another unknown length of time passed. Alice was being supportive by not talking, the best support she could give. "Am I an asshole?"

"No, you can't help what your heart wants, right?" She wrapped her arm around me for a hug and we remained like that until I no longer felt like the biggest jerk on the planet, only the stupidest.

* * *

**siiiiiigh. Eddie is a mess. poor guy.**

**thank you everyone! i flove you.**

**and Larin20, who betas my nonsense, is the best beta queen ever!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**this is a sad one. be warned. **_

* * *

When Alice let herself into my apartment that day, I was sitting on the floor, cell still in hand. I wasn't sure how long it had been but I didn't think it had been long. My family wouldn't have left me alone for any extended amount of time.

"C'mon, Eddie. C'mon." She was pulling on my arm, trying to get me to stand up. When I looked up at her and saw her bloodshot eyes, I knew. I knew it was real. I shut my eyes and let my head fall back against the wall. "Edward we have to get to the hospital. Emmett is waiting downstairs." I didn't want to go to the fucking hospital. My dad was a doctor; I knew what that would entail. If he wasn't too badly damaged, they would let us say good-bye in a cold room with a sheet pulled up to his chin.

Considering a fucking pickup truck ran him off the road, we would probably never see him again. .

"Edward. Let's go. Bella is going to need us." At the sound of Bella's name my eyes popped open. She _was_ going to need me. She was probably wondering why I wasn't there already. I nodded and stood up, following her in a daze. Alice guided me to the car where Em was waiting.

"Where's Rosie?" I managed to say. "She's with the kids until the sitter can get there." Emmett explained quietly. He's never quiet. Everything he says comes out loud and boisterous. It was like another stab in the gut.

The ride was too long, although in reality the hospital was a short five minute drive from my apartment. When we pulled into the parking lot, I saw Bella's purple Jetta parked across three spots with the door still open. It was going to get towed if she left it like that.

"I'll take care of her car, Eddie, okay?" Em assured me. As we walked past her car, I noticed her keys were still in the ignition.

I had grown up in the hospital, I knew it like the back of my hand, but I was lost. I had forgotten how to get to the ER waiting room. Alice took my hand and led me while Em stayed behind to park B's car.

Once in the waiting room, I saw her. Bella was on the floor, her head in my mother's lap. My mother's tears were dripping into Bella's hair. I sat down on the floor next to my B and lifted her into my lap. She wrapped her arms around me so tightly that it was actually a little painful. What did it matter at that point?

My mother reached out to me, but I shook my head. She gave me a sad smile because she understood. It had to be just me and Bella for a while. We rocked back and forth on the hard tiled floor trying to come to terms with the fact that Jasper was dead.

I wasn't sure when Em walked in, but when I looked up again he was there and so was Rosie. There were also a few nurses there we were familiar with passing out free coffee or water or tissues or whatever we needed. The hospital staff was like our second family and quite a few of them joined us crying in the waiting room. Everyone loved Jazz, and now he was gone.

When they brought Jasper in, his heart had already stopped. They weren't sure how long he'd been gone because the other driver hit a tree and was knocked unconscious. No one called 911 until another car drove by. That's what the person on the phone told me, but honestly I couldn't remember who called me. They could have pronounced him dead on the scene, but my father, who was on duty, had demanded they bring him in. I wasn't entirely sure how I knew that. I think Alice explained it to me during the car ride because when she gets upset she sometimes babbles to calm herself down.

Maybe it was Alice that called me in the first place.

I heard someone clear their throat. It was my father. He looked terrible. I hadn't seen him look like this since his brother died. He walked right to Bella and me, and grabbed my mom's hand as he knelt down.

"Bella, honey?" His voice wavered, and oh fuck, that brought a new set of tears to my eyes because my dad didn't cry. He was strong, he was a fucking doctor. He delivered bad news all the time. That meant there was nothing they could do, and his nephew, his adopted son, was dead and he couldn't save him.

Bella peeked her face out from under her hair and stared at him.

"Honey, I'm-I'm so sorry but we . . .we couldn't save him. We couldn't bring him back." His voice broke and tears were fucking streaming down my father's face. I heard my mother break down again. "I don't think he felt any pain. The injuries . . .I'm pretty sure it was instant."

Bella was silent for a moment while my father tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Can I see him?" she asked in a voice so tiny, pained, and unlike her that it took me a second to realize that it was actually her speaking.

"No, honey, I'm sorry." He met my eyes and I got what he meant. Jasper's injuries were too fucked up for her to see.

"He wasn't wearing his gear, was he?" she asked. Jazz was forever not wearing his helmet or his leather jacket. His arms and torso had been torn up many times from road rash that probably could have been prevented if he'd worn his damn jacket.

"He wasn't, but the way the accident happened, it probably wouldn't have saved him."

"Okay." My dad bent over and kissed her on the forehead. "He was an organ donor."

"I know, honey. That's already being taken care of."

"Okay," she said again and buried her face in my chest. Dad stood back up and wrapped his arms around my mom, and then Alice. Rose and Em turned it into a group hug. Dad's colleagues gave their condolences.

I stayed on the floor with the girl that held my heart because she had no one to hold her heart anymore. I thought that if I let her go, she was going to leave me, too. Someone eventually brought us a pillow and a blanket.

We stayed like that, huddled on the floor together, for what must have been several hours because Esme announced Maria was almost there. She had been on a shopping trip in Portland.

"Edward, you should probably take Bella home. Maria is not going to make things easier." Mom advised. I nodded, because that was all I was capable of.

I got Bella on her feet, although she was mostly leaning on me. Everyone else was going, too, leaving my mom and dad to deal with Maria. No one wanted to be around for that. Maria would throw an Oscar-worthy fit and then throw around accusations that her son's death was the fault of everyone that had come in contact with Jasper that day.

I got Bella to her car, which Em had parked close to the entrance. "Don't take me home," she whispered after I turned the car on. "I can't go there right now."

"Where do you want to go?" She didn't answer. "We could go to my parents' house; I think that's where everyone is going. There is probably a dozen casseroles on the porch already."

"Take me to your house. I don't want to be anywhere Jasper has lived."

"All right." I drove us to my house. When we got inside, Bella walked straight to my room and crawled into my bed, shoes and all.

"Don't leave me alone," she said. So I crawled into the bed next to her and wrapped her tight in my arms. We stayed like that through the night until Bella finally fell asleep around one in the morning.

I stayed up the whole night. Since I met this girl, the only thing I had ever wanted was to have her in my arms, in my bed, and I had it. But I would have given anything in the world to be alone and have her in her own bed next to Jasper.

* * *

_**thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! **_


End file.
